Terms
The terms in Yubokumin Owari * Reiku: The life force that resides in the body of every living thing other wise known as the aura's of life or soul in order for a person to control there reiku they must first train there Mind and Body in order to release there reiku from there body not many people know of this ability. It is a ability best kept from civilization as normal people who try to learn it will use it for there own beneficial ways. Most people who uses this ability are trained Nomads and others who was trained by a reiku user. Reiku starts out very feint when not released but once the aura is released it can be used for multiple purposes like Defense, Offense and Powering Reiku Usage: Reiku is broken down into many forms of usage determined by the user capabilities. Once reiku is learned and controlled by the user to a certain degree it can be utilized to do 5 different things # Yoroi: Yoroi is the prime offensive usage of reiku, Users cover there entire body or a single wanted area of there body in order to protect there body from other reiku users when in battle as when the body is expose to reiku through force can cause extreme damage. This ability is also used to protect weapons and objects as well a persons Yoroi can get mastered to the point where the aura of that person could protect the user from desired distance like a barrier but holding it up away from ones body takes focus and can easily be broken with enough force # Bureku/Breaku: Meaning to break, This ability allows one to be able to cover a certain area of the user body and the reiku of that user will harden that persons body enough to have effect against another users yoroi the two abilities counter each other out in battle but the user must know when its time to use either or. This ability is generally one spiking his or hers reiku to the point where it enhances that specific area to do damage. Many uses this ability to break solid objects like walls with one hit. This can also be utilized with objects # Zen: '''This is the the third usage of reiku that allows a user to nullify his or her reiku to the point where it is unnoticeable other reiku users commonly used as a stealth ability to go without being sensed by other users. Zen is dangerous to the user as when in this form of reiku the user is more subject to damage as the form utilizes no reiku, so the users of zen is vulnerable if attacked. Master Zen users can almost seem invisible when using this ability due to the lack of presences # '''Ninchi: This is the ability to feel the power levels of ones reiku like cognition, this allows users to be aware of who in there surroundings are reiku users like them. Skilled users can sense reiku users up to 30 meters but master users can sense up to 50 meters. If a reiku user is in Zen then this ability is no use due to the user masking his or her reiku. But this ability also allows users to sense if a reiku user in the surroundings went into Zen as the one using Ninchi would be aware that someone reiku level had dropped instantly meaning they are hiding or have been killed losing there reiku in the process # Sakki: '''This is a form of offensive reiku usage, The user releases there reiku in a fashion along with there intent to kill a target. This is commonly used to intimidate another user or is felt during a killing attack. This reiku is normally harsh can can take effect on another persons body physically sending shivering quivers and bone rattling pressure through out the surrounding to not take actual harm Yoroi should be formed to protect the body. All one must do to utilize this ability is release there reiku and have the want and determination to kill something or someone while projecting there aura's so that others can feel that intent. # '''Higai: Some unique people are found to have this power it can't be obtain through normal means, One who can control Havoc has very high portions of reiku almost inhuman like, there very presence can change the conditions of the weather alone and create great forces of pressure around the surface of the one using its power the surface could crack just by the user emotion flustering and unusual things would occur due to the high amounts of unknown powers, some think its a higher rank of reiku ability that make the user body more enhanced and armored to where only other higai users can counter the power others can only stand there ground if there reiku is strong enough but most times weaker auras are even physically injured by the users higai or put in to a state where they are figuratively frozen unable to move due to the intense pressure the user can give off, some can even control beast purely using the unknown higai power to even manipulate or intimidate them into submission # Kyōki (Madness): A different power mostly used by those who are plagued with a more darker state of aura, uncommon and forsaken Kyōki can be spread by simply being in someone surrounding that has the infectious aura presence it scrambles the mind and drives a person into a state of insanity. It is a form of Reiku that isn't meant to be used by humanity but some who are born with it can utilize it. * Keosu (Chaos): This is the personalized ability created and used by those who have the ability to utilize Reiku. A keosu ability is the power one creates with his will and reiku in order to accommodate the user in any situation. The Ability must be created in conjunction with the Attributes or nature the creator has a affinity for. This ability will serve as the users main skill. The ability is more beneficial the more imaginative the user is while creating the ability. The ability to use Keosu was created by the Devil King in the demon Realm and it was passed on to Humans by Jirro Freed after defeating the Devil King. Keosu Typing : In order to began the process of making a Keosu ability one must find what typing they are or what there nature is by doing such one must exercise the "Body" and "Harmony" of there reiku in order to determine there nature. After this is done the user will become any of these 8 Attributes # Enhancement: '''Enhancement is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.3Therefore, Enhancers are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Affinity for this category plays a crucial role in combat at all times. Enhancement is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very powerful using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor.35However, it is a common belief that Enhancers generally do not need special techniques as their natural category already has the best balance between attack and defense as its primary attribute # '''Transmission: '''An affinity for Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else, or only specific attributes Transmitters are not limited to copying the properties of solid matter. # '''Emitter: '''An affinity for Emission means that a user has an easier time separating their aura from their body.3 Aura usually decreases in intensity very quickly when it leaves the source body, but adept Emitters can separate their aura from their body for long periods of time, over long distances, and still be able to maintain it and its functions. Emission is also required to manifest the effects of certain abilities away from the user, and to preserve those of Transmutation and Enhancement abilities after the construct or medium is separated from the user's body Emission might also be involved in rendering one's aura able to phase through matter # Due to its properties, Emission is typically employed in abilities with emphasis on range and/or those that have a long-lasting effects. Basic applications include shooting out projectiles or beams of aura at high speed.3 While this method is primarily used to attack, it can also be used to propel oneself # '''Conjuration:Conjuration is intended as the ability to create a physical, independent, material object out of one's aura;3 in reality, users of this category can also create laws and principles and affix them to a specific area.77 Once a person has mastered the materialization of a certain object, they can conjure it and dispel it in an instant, whenever they want Conjured objects can in fact possess special abilities # Manipulation: '''Abilities belonging to Manipulators allow the user to control living or non-living things in a certain way, as well as manipulate aura constructs, the main advantage being the ability to 'manipulate' enemies.3 Abilities of the latter type are especially feared, since the fight can be brought to an end as soon as the conditions are met.90 The degree of control is, for the most part, determined by a condition that may or may not put the Manipulator at a risk or a disadvantage (such as attaching objects on the enemy, touching the enemy in a certain way): the higher the difficulty for the condition to be achieved, the better the degree of control. However, it is impossible to control a target that is already under the effect of Manipulation Manipulators who control sentient targets fall in one of three broad categories: #* '''Soliciting Manipulators leave the free will of the victim intact, but condition them into working in their favor. An example of soliciting-type ability is rewriting the target's memories. An advantage of this type of control is that it can potentially be used on several targets by consuming only a small amount of aura #** Coercive Manipulators exert total control over the victim, taking over both their mind and body. Pseudo-coercive Manipulators either take over the body of the victim or trap them into a situation where they have no choice but follow the Manipulator's orders # Transformation: This allows the user to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will.' '''types are especially effective in close combat. Much like Enhancers this attribute can boost the strength of the user and any other skill the user has but alter the entire shape, form, look, and mind of the the user # '''Specialization: '''Specialization could be broadly defined as anything that does not belong in any of the other five categories, making it the vaguest Typing. But a Specialist has the affinity of multiple typing's and natures not just one '''Choshi: ' To make ones keosu stronger the user must apply a "Chōshi" which is a certain stipulation placed onto there keosu ability in order to make the ability harder to use but at the same time strengthening ones ability due to how difficult the conditions are to complete. Any ability that involves afterlife is required to have high constraint by the user because of how dangerous the ability may be. One can set these stipulation by disciplining there chaos to do or activated after the specific precondition have been determined Creation Of Chaos: * The Creation of chaos consist of the central power source for all demons and other spiritual beings humans once did not have the ability to use chaos, Chaos is a refrence to the powers the Devil King Possessed and used against other spiritual entities he would lend his powers to his servants so they could defend his throne giving them the power to create chaos and destruction between realms humans were defenceless and couldn't fight fight against the demons as they were too powerful. The devil king split his powers up in multiple sections and stored his aura within a book called "Hon No Hakai" meaning book of destruction it held countless verses and spells that concealed his powers inside the book including the aura of the Devil king himself. The book was locked away in the Palace of the devil king during the war between the Arc angels and the demons in order to ensure his powers are safe. During that Humans conducted a voyage to the demon world in order find the angels and help them in there war aganst the demons thus they did and was casted aside by the angels as they thought there were useless to there fight and would be destroyed if they even attempted to enter there raging war. But The humans decided to fight the demons anyway and proceed to the demon world were the war was still ongoing, Two humans lead the voyage and decided to take the Devil king head on. Eventually one of the voyagers had obtained the Hon No Hakai and read the verses releasing the many powers known as Chaos from the book giving him the power to fight against the devil king. As the human and the devil king battled he the human knew that using the book could kill off his body after storing 90% of the books power inside of him so to defend the humans he decided to cast the books power outside of him and directly to the outskirts of the demon world creating many anomolies and disasters but in the process giving the humans the powers to defend there self against the demons. After humans got the choas powers they handled the disaters and protected the outer world from the demons for centuries and as humans reproduced the chaos would spread through to the other generations via Dna and would become apart of every day life. The Devil king was Eventually defected after losing most of his powers and was forced into excile never to be found leaving his throne behind. Gurēto sainan: The great calamities are rare events where a life form or anything life threatening to mankind comes to entropia from the outside world these calamities are ranked based on how dangerous they could be to the human species or if they can be captured or not. There were multiple cases of these events that went under top secrete operations through the Nomad Federation. 1. Alkabob: Rank B+ Alkbob was what seem to be a child's reading book that had explicit drawings in it when open the drawings from the book would change to different scenarios that happen to be events that will occur later in time in real life if the book is read all the way through a entity known as alkbob will exit the book and make the scenarios come true. This calamity killed 300 people inside the human world leaving no surviving witnesses but one. The book was captured is now being help in a undisclosed location guarded by high ranking Nomad Federation members 2. HellGoat Wrath: Rank A a extremely hostile goat man like creature who have entered the human world unknowingly and made it into Kongxu region Larecta Forest it made the forest its domain it stood at 18 feet tall and looked like a large deer/goat with two contorted human bodies mashed together for a head and a open pitch black whole with two glowing yellow eyes for the face it had many long small human like arms coming from its sides and had the ability to mimic human voices it killed 700 expeditioners that consist of 9 Nomads and others were trained voyagers only 2 Nomads survived and made it out of the forest the beast was ordered to be eliminated by the Head Director 3.Tei-Lao: Rank A Tei-Lao was a large species of unknown life forms that traveled in packs of 100 they were lead by a king from there kind and had many different battle formations they are a lion sized bright red creature with large snouts holding a count of 93 razor sharp teeth they came from the netherland in search for a safe home for there king who was smaller then the rest of the species but was build quite differently with a large fin like dorsal on top of its head to communicate with all 100 of its army the king would operate the battle formations and tell the rest of the army how to get through situations. Tei Loa made its way to the Valkadore Region and started a war killing over 30,000 people before eliminated by the Nomad Federation 4.Indominus Bioplant: Rank A a seed that fell from the sky that was believed to came from the Netherland that planted itself in the a terra regions village the seed evolved itself slowly into a large plant like creature with large long tentacals that had mouths on the ends of each one it had no arms and a large pulsing bright yellow light in its core it also had no legs as it drug itself around destroying the entire village killing 19 hundred people including two Nomads the plant was eliminated and the seed was captured and is now being held in a undisclosed location through the Nomad Federation * Nokkingu: A ability certain people learn for combat or capturing beast. It is done when a user press on the muscles of a target and it completely render them unable to move until the Nokkingu effects wear off